


memories are tinted yellow

by Woodswolf



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Extended Metaphors, Free Verse, Freeform, Gen, Introspection, Loss, Memories, Metaphors, Regret, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodswolf/pseuds/Woodswolf
Summary: memories are tinted yellowsuch that in our darkest moments, we find the lightA poem I wrote in late 2016, but never posted.





	memories are tinted yellow

**Author's Note:**

> just found this in my finished fics folder. i wrote this at the end of 2016, but never posted it.
> 
> i think i remember why i didn't - and i think it's ready now.

memories are tinted yellow:

yellow like sunshine; yellow like life

yellow like happiness, smiles, moments of bliss

the yellow calm of an empty field under a cloudless sky

the yellow innocence of lemonade stands and honey in a bottle.

 

memories are tinted yellow

such that in our darkest moments, we find the light

flames like candles, flickering with energy and joy

threatening to burn, burn, burn everything and leave behind ash and warmth

but instead the cream-colored wax slowly pools on the wooden floor.

 

memories are tinted yellow

because we choose to remember the happy things:

we remember the days of sunshine and light

the days when the wind was at our backs, when nothing could go wrong

the days, so long ago, when we all knew that we could fly

 

the days

so long ago

before we fell.

**Author's Note:**

> interestingly, this was written almost exactly two months before e62 aired.
> 
> i think it's applicable all the same.


End file.
